lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man (Spider-Man Trilogy) (CJDM1999)
Spider-Man is one of the Fun Pack characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Spider-Man franchise. Background Peter Parker was a successful student at Midtown High School. Even though he was a brilliant student, he was never very popular, and was often bullied. When his high school went on a field trip to a science museum, he was bitten by a genetically altered spider. Soon he started to develop superhuman abilities, including the ability to climb walls, as well as the proportionate strength of a spider (effectively giving him "super strength"), web spinning and the ability to sense impending danger, which he calls his "spider sense". Peter's family has never been very rich, and he decided to use his powers to earn money by entering a wrestling competition. With his winnings, he intended to impress his crush, Mary Jane Watson, with a car. His uncle decided to drive him to the match, thinking he is going to a library to study. After Peter won the match, he was not paid the money he was promised. As Peter was leaving the building, a criminal ran in and stole all the money. He exited the building the same way Peter does. Peter had the chance to stop him, but wanted revenge for not being payed, so he let the criminal escape. Later that night, that same robber killed Peter's Uncle Ben. After this incident, Peter decided that he would use his powers with responsibility, and takes the name of Spider-Man. Later in his career, Spider-Man battled against a variety of criminals and super villains including the Green Goblin, who seemingly died when impaled by his own goblin glider, and Doc Ock, a scientist who went mad after four electrical arms were attached to his body. Doc Ock was killed when he destroyed his creation, an artificial sun, after it went out of control. Peter Parker finally gets Mary Jane Watson as his girlfriend but things start to get dark as an alien symbiote lands on Earth and attaches itself on Peter's bike. After dropping MJ off to her apartment, he went to see Aunt May and tells her that he is gonna ask her to marry him. He was then attacked by the New Goblin, who turns out to be Harry Osborn, Norman's son bent on avenging his father's death. After a hard-fought fight, Harry gets hit by a web, causing him to hit his head on the pipe, knocking him out before hitting the dumpster and onto the floor. Spider-Man saves Gwen Stacy who fell 62 storeys off a building during the crane accident and meets Eddie Brock, Parker's rival and photographer at the Daily Bugle. He is later present at the parade and kisses Gwen upside down which caused his girlfriend MJ to become jealous and hurt. Spider-Man then attempts to stop Sandman from robbing the truck but he escaped causing Spider-Man to save the guards from crashing ahead before swinging off. Peter later finds out that Flint Marko (Sandman) is in fact the real killer. After his struggle in his relationship with MJ, he waited for the police band to give some news about Sandman and fell asleep. Silently, the symbiote approached, turns Peter's suit jet black and enhances his powers. He later goes to the subway to fight Sandman and turns him into a pile of mud. He then argues with his landlord before realizing that the black suit is altering his personality. Peter Parker goes to Central Park to meet with MJ, only to be dumped by her claiming to be in love with someone else. Peter meets Harry at the diner where Harry claims that he was another man which left Parker furious and putting the black suit on. Peter attacks Harry and disfigures his face using his own pumpkin bomb. Under the influence of the symbiote, Peter gets Eddie Brock fired from his job, ignoring Dr. Conners' remarks on the symbiote, jumping on stage to launch a dance routine before whacking MJ hard in the jaw. Peter, now in a black suit, swung to the top of the church tower where he jumped down and tore at the costume. With the help of the church bell, the symbiote drips off of Peter and onto Eddie Brock, transforming him into Venom. Peter was visited by Aunt May who told him that despite everything he may have done to MJ, he can still make things right somehow. He watched as she left, feeling comforted. Peter sees the kidnapping of Mary Jane on an 80 story under-construction skyscraper and goes to Harry's to seek his help. After that, he fought Venom and a ten times sized Sandman. As he was about to meet his fate, Harry as the New Goblin throws a pumpkin bomb at Sandman's head, causing it to explode. Sandman was defeated when Harry uses the glider's homing missiles to take out his arm and leg. Harry saves Peter by jumping in between Venom and Peter to be impaled by the glider's blades. Peter finishes Venom off by using the clanging sounds from the pipes and using Harry's pumpkin bomb at him, killing both the symhiote and Eddie Brock. Flint Marko approached Peter and told him that the killing of Uncle Ben was an accident caused by his gun going off unintentionally which Peter forgave him and he flies off through the buildings while Peter swung down to Harry. As the sun rises, Harry forgives Peter for his father's death and dies, leaving Peter and Mary Jane heartbroken. The next day, Peter, Mary Jane, Bernard, Gwen, Aunt May and several others attended Harry's funeral. Later, Mary Jane was singing at the jazz club and stopped singing as Peter walked in. Peter steps forward and his hand outstretched which MJ took it and the two embrace, slowly dancing on the spot to the music of the jazz band. Peter and Mary Jane rekindled their relationship and are back as a couple. Abilities * Web-Sling * Agility * Acrobat * Wall Climb * Detective Mode * Photo Mode * Character Change (can change into Peter Parker, the symbiote suit or wrestler suit) Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters Category:Photo Mode Category:Web-Sling Category:Character Changing Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Allies